Es imposible luchar contra el amor
by Sasusaku love 4ever
Summary: Sakura se enoja con Sasuke,y éste intenta que ella lo perdone,en el proceso se enamoran y descubren lo imposible que es luchar contra el amor.


Ok me tarde casi tres semanas en perfilar este fic ¬¬ no esaba inspirada y ademas estoy haciendo uno de harry potter con una amiga(curioso porque no se nada de Harry Potter xD) pero bueno…aquí está,y me disculpo porque mi fic anterior(**"fiesta en la piscina: el gran sasuke se disculpa"**) fue muy corto :p pero entiendan la flojera que me da!!!A por cierto con el nombre de la niña: "shango" me hicieron una critíca que sonaba a "Chango(mono)" jeje y tienen razón MUCHA RAZÓN,no me di cuenta lo saque de Inuyasha(otra serie) no me fijé!tal vez lo escribí mal o no se…solo perdón ;P

1ª última cosa si tienen "Ares" o cualquier programa para bajar canciones,bajen la de "Inalcanzable de RBD" es bellísima…y la metí en el fic xD.

xD! Bueno ahora si dejo de decir estupideces y…mi fic!:D

**Es imposible luchar contra el amor**

**by:Maygui**

**Capítulo I: Es difícil resistirme a ti…**

**Día Uno:**

ººº

Sakura estaba en su casa,arreglándose para ir a la academia a que le asignaran su misión del día,pero hoy,se arreglaba de manera diferente,esta semana era la semana en el que todos los hombres de la academia Konoha eligirían pareja para "El Gran Baile de Konoha"(un baile realizado éste año para celebrar a los graduados como Jounnin) no se estaba arreglando para Sasuke,ella sólo quería que un ninja cualquiera la eligiera para ir al baile.Por qué no se estaba arreglando para Sasuke?...

_**.::Flash Back::.**_

_-Buenos días Sasuke-kun-_

_Sasuke miró a Sakura con una de sus miradas más crueles y se fue._

_-Sasuke-kun…espera!-dijo Sakura tomando a Sasuke del brazo y éste por primera vez en la vida…golpeó a Sakura…_

_Sakura lloró por una semana sin parar,su vengador había cruzado la línea,puede que estuviera molesto,pero…golpearla?? _

_-(Quisiera ya no amarte…quisiera olvidarte…Sasuke-kun…haré lo que sea para sacarte de mi corazón…Sasuke lo que me hiciste…no tiene perdón…)-Pensaba Sakura mientras lloraba sin consuelo en la esquina de su cuarto,mientras se miraba al espejo,mientras se quebraba en el llanto,duró toda una semana sufriendo y llorando,porque Sasuke exageró,Sakura nunca pensó sentirse tan mal por un hombre…y nunca creyó querer…olvidar…a…Sasuke._

_**.::Fin del Flash Back::.**_

Sakura se puso un vestido(como el rojo que solía usar cuando niña,cuando estaba en el equipo 7) pero ésta vez de color azul rey,con bordados de mariposas blancas,rosadas,moradas y azul oscuro(en donde se encontraban antes las rayas blancas del vestido rojo) y algunas mariposas más en los hombros.Las mismas medias como las que usaba antes abajo del vestido,pero de color negro,y un portashuriken blanco,los zapatos de siempre.

Sakura tomó un perfume olor a rosas,se roció con el,se colocó labial rosado claro,tomó su banda de ninja,le pego una florecita lila en un extremo,y se puso la banda en la cabeza,se miró en el espejo:

-Mmm Sakura Haruno más hermosa imposible!!!-

Sakura entró a su auto y se fue directo a la academia.

ººº

Sasuke estaba acostado en las ramas de un árbol,muuuyyy alto,observaba el cielo,estaba en…"tranquilidad" y estaba pensando en Sakura,habían pasado 2 semanas desde que ella no le hablaba,y él sabía que era por haberla golpeado,en ese momento hubiese golpeado a cualquiera,pero…ella era muy sensible,y eso se estaba volviendo incomodo ella y naruto eran sus mejores amigos(aunque le costara admitirlo y demostrarlo) y estar peleado con uno de ellos por tanto tiempo resultaba incomodo…pero él no iba a disculparse…esperaría un momento para salvarle la vida y ella se contentara pero él no iba a disculparse.

En todo esto a mi uchiha(si _mi _uchiha!!_miiooo _jeje xD) esta bien…

En todo esto nuestro uchiha ni se acordo,ni se le paso por la mente que el baile de konoha sería en una semana.

ººº

Sakura estaba hablando con Neji,se querían como hermanos(como hermanos se querían los "9 novatos" más Neji TenTen y Lee),así que Neji con toda la confianza del mundo le decía que se veía hermosa y que no tardaría en encontrar pareja para el baile,y si no,habría ningún problema en que ella fuera con el y TenTen, y Sakura solo se reía y decía:-reza porque tus palabras se cumplan Neji!-

Sasuke estaba conversando con Lee(más bien Lee hablaba sólo con Sasuke caminando a su lado)

Naruto fastidiaba Shikamaru y a TenTen,y Hinata caminaba por ahí cerca de ellos,de repente en un parpadeo: Sakura,Neji,Sasuke,Lee,Shikamaru,Hinata y TenTen estaban en la oficna de Tsunade-sama para pedir su misión del día.

-Valla han venido todos juntos eh?-dijo Tsunade.

-Bueno esto es lo que harán:

Neji y Shikamaru,investigarán sobre el secuestro de "Katsogan Mirichu" un grandioso ninja de la aldea de la arena.

TenTen,a ti te asignare un equipo hoy,el equipo 10,conformado por 3 gennis recien graduados.

Naruto,tu irás hoy al polo norte con Jiraya,Kakashi,Hinata e Ino,para infiltrarse en la fortaleza de "Akatsuki-PN" después de eso,mandenme un informe y esperen a recibir mis instrucciones,llegaran a Konoha en una semana.

Sasuke y Sakura ustedes tienen una misión juntos,ya se me acabaron las de rango A,B,C así que tendrán una misión de rango D:cuidar niños en el patio del parque de la plaza central de Konoha.

Todos estan de acuerdo?-dijo Tsunade

-Hai!-respondieron todos a coro,menos Sakura,quién se quedo callada.

ººº

Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentadas en un banquito en la plaza,bajo un árbol,había viento,Sasuke miraba a Sakura,y Sakura miraba a los niños,no se habían dirigido una sola palabra…

Sasuke notó que Sakura se había arreglado de manera diferente hoy,y se preguntaba porque…por alguna razón en esos momentos,Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla aunque intentaba desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar,regresaba al mismo…a ella,entonces Sasuke empezó a recordar,todas las veces que Sakura lo había apoyado,todas las veces que ella había estado allí para él,las incontables ocaciones en que ella lloraba por su sufrimiento,y él no le prestaba la más miníma atención,aunque en ocasiones se sentía mal al ver que ella llorara,entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era por tener una amiga así…

Y comenzó a mirar,ella comenzó a jugar con los niños,y el la miraba con ternura,comenzaba a sentir algo mientras la miraba,comenzaba a dejar salir los años…los años de amistad,y estaba empezando a convertirlos en dulsura,el observaba a aquella pelirosa,cuya sonrisa era hermosa,cuyos ojos verdes eran únicos,y comenzo a preguntarse-de verdad estoy pensando en lo bella que es Sakura????-Sasuke se asustó,porque siempre creyó que él era demasiado frío como para sentir algo por una chica…pero ella era tan linda,jugando con los niños,sonriendo,que linda sonrisa…mirando a esos niños con esa mirada hermosa que solo ella sabía hacer,en esos momentos se dió cuenta de cuanto quería a Sakura,se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado enamorado de ella,pero por las ganas de vengarse de su hermano nunca se había dado cuenta,se dió cuenta de que esa niña,ahora adulta,era la única mujer que había entrado en su corazón,Sasuke estaba totalmente embelezado con ella,fue como si con una simple,e inocente mirada,una flecha de cupido atravesara su corazón.

Un rato después Sakura volvió a sentarse en el banquito junto a Sasuke,y éste le habló:

-Sakura…puedo ir a…-

Pero Sakura lo miró de la manera más cruel que pudo y se giro.No le presto la más miníma atención.

Un rato después(2 horas) de vigilar a los niños,Sakura se quedó dormida en el banco.Sasuke tomó su cabeza y la recostó en su hombro,y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura,no sabía porque,pero eso le estaba haciendo sentir paz,y no quería abandonar la posición,no quería quitarse a Sakura de encima,y no quería dejarla dónde estaba,al contrario,quería acercarla más abrazrala,cerrar los ojos y quedarse así para siempre,y dormir con ella,por qué?eso es lo que debería preguntarse Sasuke por qué quería todo eso?por qué lo hacía sentirse tan bien?pero no.En la mente del uchiha no había espacio para preguntas tontas(aunque no tan tontas)en ese momento no le importaba,ni el porque ni el como ni el cuando,solo le imporataba que esa sensación tan maravillosa: paz.No se acabará tan rápido,y en efecto Sasuke apretó a Sakura contra su pecho,y se quedo dormido…ambos parecían estar en total paz,como dos angelitos,tranquilos uno sobre el otro.

Pasó 1ª hora y Sakura despertó,su mente despertó pero no abrió los ojos,ni se movió,ella estaba muy feliz y no sabía porque,sentía mucha paz,estaba consiente de que ya no dormía,no recordaba donde estaba,con quién estaba ni que estaba haciendo,pero lo que fuera…se sentía bien y no quería estropearlo,así que permaneció así un rato…

Después de 20 minutos en los que ambos estaban despiertos,pero no se habían movido,ni abierto los ojos,y Sakura no recordaba donde estaba,y Sasuke totalmente conciente de lo que ocurría…se escuchó la risa de un niño,entonces Sakura recordó que estaba en su misión de rango D así que abrió los ojos,y lo primero que observó fue sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke,y la mano de Sasuke abrazandola,Sakura se sonrojo muchísimo,y lentamente se separó del brazó,miro hacia arriba y observó a Sasuke abriendo los ojos,se quedó atónita y se separó de el al instante,y en un solo brinco,ella ya estaba de pie,a un metro del banco.

-Sa-Sasu-Sasuke q-q-que si-sig-nifica ees-to???-dijo Sakura con cara de asombró y enojo fingido.

Sasuke sólo la miró con teRnura y le dijo:-Es que eres muy bella- Sakura se sonrojo muchísimo más que antes y se quedo mirando a Sasuke,que la miraba fijamente a los ojos y estaba totalmente embelazado en ella.

-Esa no es respuesta!!!!Sasuke porque desperte en tus brazos???Qué paso??Sasuke que hiciste!!??-

Pero Uchiha solamente miraba su rostro,total y completamente embobado,la miraba con una leve sonrisa…de esas pocas que sabía hacer.

-Sasuke!!!!Te estoy hablando!!!!Contesttaaa!!!!-dijo Sakura en tono de voz semi-alto,pero Sasuke seguía embobado,es como si estuviera tan entretenido mirandola,que no la escuchaba.

-(Qué está pasando?Sasuke-kun fue quién me hizo sentir tanta paz,Sasuke Uchiha es el que me está mirando así???)-pensaba Sakura.

-SASUKE!!!!-gritó Sakura.

-Te quedaste dormida,te recostaste sobre mi,y no quise despertarte.-

-Sasuke me llamaste…bella??-preguntó Sakura sin darle importancia al porque de que ella despertara en sus brazos.

-Si-respondió Sasuke,un simple si,y sin dejar de estar embelezado en el rostro de la pelirosa.

Sakura estaba sonrojadisima,tenía una cara de asombro…como la que pondría Naruto si Ino se enamorara de él;así de asombrada estaba.así o más…y lo más extraño de la situación…era que Sasuke parecía no notarlo.

Sakura se sentía nerviosa,feliz y confundida como nunca antes,el se había enamorado de ella-sí??sí verdad el se enamoró de mi??,o…o esto es el sueño más lindo que he tenido en la vida…o?o? qué ésta pasando??Me sentía tan llena de paz??era por Sasuke porque lo amo,aunque estaba tan enojada con él,no puedo,intento intento!pero no puedo estar enfadada con él ahora,me dijo que yo era bella,y…me está mirando de esa manera que tanto soñé,pero…mi Sasuke Uchiha?algo debe haber detrás de todo esto…y si no lo hay…igual no debo perdonarlo tan fácilmente…aunque me cuesta,Sasuke es la persona a quién más quiero en este mundo,daría todo por él,hasta la vida…y me está mirando así…que sucede???No se si estoy feliz o triste!!!No se que me pasa!!!?-pensaba Sakura.

Luego concentrando todas sus fuerzas le dijo a Sasuke,con un tono de voz que sonaba muy enojado(aunque su cara…no parecía tan disgustada como su voz,pero fue lo mejor que pudo hacer: "mala actriz")

-Sasuke-kun,ya dejate de juegos tontos,no me esperaba algo tan tonto de ti!mira ya es tarde hay que llevar a los niños a la academia y ver si mi maestra Tsunade-sama nos da otra misión hoy-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza,llamaron a los niños,éstos iban delante de Sasuke y Sakura,y Sasuke y Sakura caminaban juntos…entonces Sasuke intentó tomar la mano de Sakura,pero ella lo rechazó con delicadesa,y asombradísima con la actitud del Uchiha.

Llegaron a la academia y entregaron a los niños,entonces Sakura se fue de la oficina de la hokage,Sasuke la siguió,la tomó por un brazo y le dijo:-Sakura…espera!te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo hoy al "Minsuroy maneoma"?-Sakura observó a Sasuke de arriba a abajo una y otra vez…acercó su mirada a Sasuke…la alejó de nuevo,observó a Sasuke por todos lados y preguntó:

-Quién eres?Qué le hiciste a Sasuke?-

a lo que su vengador respondió:

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke,y tu me hiciste algo…pero no se qué es,ni me importa,sólo se que por eso me encuentro así-

Sakura se sorpendió y casi se cae al piso,pero Sasuke la atrapó justo antes de que tocara el suelo,Sakura estaba más roja que un tomate,ella debía enojarse con él,no debía perdonarlo tan rápido…pero aún así:

-Esta bien Sasuke-kun,pero un poco tarde a las 2:00pm-

-Ok- dijo Sasuke,observó fijamente a Sakura por unos instantes…y se fue caminado lentamente.

Y Sakura se quedó parada lejos de él,sin tener la más miníma idea de lo que ocurría,y con el corazón latiendole a una velocidad supersónica.

ººº En La CaSa De SaSuKe…ººº

Sasuke estaba deseperado,y rompía todo lo que se encontraba en su camino!!!pobres jarrones,vasos,cubiertos de su casa,estaba enfadado consigo mismo!!!se había enamorado???Sí se había enamorado y de Sakura!!!ahora que haría!?Ya había reaccionado y comenzó a preguntarse por qué?cuando?cómo??? pero entonces en medio de su locura…observó una foto…la foto del equipo 7,donde estaban Kakashi,Naruto,Sakura y él,y se calmó…

-Sólo es un sentimiento?,sólo eso,me enamoré? de Sakura?,la quiero mucho…eso es todo…hoy en el parque me sentí muy bien,y no me importó porque…ahora tampoco…debería importarme?aunque debiera…no me importa…la verdad,aunque me cueste decirlo,admitirlo,aunque hiera mi orgullo,y me haga sentir enojado conmigo mismo…en realidad lo que me importa en este momento es Sakura.

**Pensamientos del vengador**

Sasuke se acostó en su cama y comenzó a mirar el techo,el se sentía en paz…es decir,ese abrazo,ella…el solamente la miró ¿porqué una inocente mirada lo cambió todo,por qué?Es absurdo,es tonto…porque una mirada,si Sakura había hecho imnumerables esfuerzos para conseguir su atención,y a él nunca le había afectado…quizás era porque nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo maravillosa que era esa mujer,quizás porque nunca la había abrazado por tanto tiempo…y lo seguro es que con nadie mas conseguía sentirse tan cómodo.Qué me pasa?Qué me ocurre? Me pasa Sakura,me ocurre el amor?No se…creo que es eso… quiero verla,quiero descubrir qué es lo que vi en esa mujer,porque en el parque mientras la observaba vi algo…algo en ella…no se que era y sólo podré descubrirlo estando a su lado…qué pasó?de verdad quiero tener la compañía de Sakura pero no se porque,no me detendré hasta saberlo…porque sea lo que sea…se siente bien…

…

…

…

…………………Sakura-chan…

ººº

Eran la 1:00pm faltaba una hora para que Sakura almorazara con Sasuke,pero ella aún seguía parada en el mismo sitio donde la dejó Sasuke,como una estatua,sin poder entender que fue aquello,su Sasuke…

-(Ahora si…ahora si es _mi _Sasuke?? es decir,se que hay personas que se enamoran profundamente con tan solo mirar a alguien como…Rock Lee o como…yo

Pero aún así…Sasuke?De verdad Sasu…)- Pensamiento de Sakura interrumpido por un golpe en la espalda 

-Eh!!!Sakura-cchhaaan!!!!hace cuanto tiempo qué estas ahí parada!?-preguntó Choji.

-A…no es que yo…bueno puesss…-O.O

-Jeje mira frentuda después me explicas,ahora me voy a almorzar!-

-Almorazar!?Cómo que almorzar!?Qué hora…?-

-La 1:00pm nos vemos Sakura!!!-

--O.O---

-(La 1:00pm mi cita con Sasuke es en una hora!!!)-

Pensó Sakura mientras corría a su auto,y se preguntaba si aquello de verdad era una cita…

ººº

En su casa Sakura se arregló para un almuerzo formal,pues el "Minsuroy maneoma"(soy malísima inventando nombres!!!entiendanme!) era un restaurante elegante(verso sin ezfuerzo xD).

Así que abrió su armario y encontró un vestido azul marino,muy lindo y elegante,que hacía ver su hermosa silueta: perfecta.

Tomó su banda y quitó la flor que le había pegado antes,y le colocó otra flor pequeñita! pero de cristal azul cielo(que cosas invento!),Se colocó su banda en la cabeza como siempre,se perfumó,tomo su bolso y se sentó en el mueble de su sala a esperar que pasara la hora…la lenta hora…

Sakura no sabía que pensar,sólo tenía una sola cosa clara: ella no iba a perdonar a Sasuke esa semana de llanto tan fácilmente…o al menos eso intentaría.Es difícil estar molesta cuando el hombre que siempre anhelaste te invita a almorzar,el amor puede hacer que te olvides del dolor…lo malo es que el dolor puede hacer que te olvides del amor…

ºººLa 2:00pmººº

Sakura entró por la puerta del restaurante,y al encontrarse con el portero éste le preguntó:-Sakura Haruno?-

-Sí soy yo-

-Su mesa está por aquí-dijo el portero conduciendo a Sakura hasta su mesa.

En la mesa estaban el servilletero,la sal,la pimienta,la carta,y Sasuke Uchiha vestido con un traje negro,una camisa blanca,perfumado y con una mirada muy tierna.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-

-Hola Sakura-chan que vas a pedir?-

-Te advierto que tú pagas!-

-Por supuesto-dijo Sasuke.

Ambos ordenaron y comieron,y cuando ya estaban satisfechos,Sasuke ordenó al camarero que se llevara los platos sucios y trajera dos copas de vino.

-Sasuke-kun por qué me invitaste a almorzar?-preguntó Sakura con cara de enojo.

Sasuke sonrió y dijo:

-Desde que te conocí me haz invitado a cenar,a desayunar,a almorzar,a merendar…así que me pareció buena idea invitarte yo,para disculparme porque siempre te había dicho que no-

-Tal vez te invitaba porque en ese entonces nunca creí que fueras de golpear…-

Pero Sasuke dejó de sonreir y acercó su cara a la de Sakura,se quedaron viendose fijamente,pero no se besaron.

-…me?-completo Sakura con duda.

-Sakura-chan,cometí un error,lo siento.-

-Tú estas diciendo lo siento???Esto debe ser una broma tuya o de Naruto yo me voy-

dijo Sakura pero entonces Sasuke tomó la barbilla de Sakura con sus dedos índice y el pulgar,para evitar que Sakura moviera su cara,pero no la besó…lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco,y aunque intentó ocultar sus sentimientos y disimular al máximo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento,no pudo evitar que se le escapara una leve sonrisa,entonces tomó la mano de Sasuke(la que sujetaba su barbilla) durante unos segundos,y luego la quitó lenta y delicadamente,aún sonriendo levemente y totalmente ruborizada le dijo a Sasuke:-Bueno,el amuerzo estuvo delicioso gracias por todo-

-De nada-dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Entonces Sakura se levantó de la mesa y estaba saliendo del restaurante.

Sasuke se quedó mirando como se iba desde la mesa,entonces algo en su interior,le dio una especie de "impulso" y dejó el dinero en la mesa y se fue tras Sakura,puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirosa,ésta volteó y Sasuke le dijo:

-Te llevo a tu casa-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

ººº

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelirosa Sasuke estacionó el auto en el garage(pues el auto era de Sakura :p)Sakura y Sasuke bajaron del auto.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun-

-Sigues molesta verdad?-

-Claro que sí!que esperabas!?-

-Una cachetada en realidad xD!-

-Si insistes…-dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke y levantando su mano,dispuesta a darle una cachetada ;P

Entonces Sasuke sólo hizo una cara de susto,tomó la mano de Sakura(la que tenía levantada obviooo!) le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura,soltó su manó y se fue caminado rápido.

-(Eso fue raro…y mucho)-pensaba Sakura,pero luego solo comenzo a reirse.

**Día Dos:**

ººº

Después de una noche al telefono con sus amigos Hinata y Naruto(llamada a larga distancia ya que estos dos estaban con Kakashi e Ino en una misión suicida al polo norte O.O) contandoles lo que le ocurrió con Sasuke,un recibo telefónico que no quería recibir…era hora de ir a la academia de Konoha.

Sakura se arregló igual que el día anterior,después de todo la semana para elegir una chica para el baile seguía en pie.

Sakura fue la primera en llegar.

Hacía muchísimo frío esa mañana,así que entró al salón donde Iruka daba clases(recuerden el tercer capitulo de Naruto,recuerden como era el aula),por supuesto estaba solo,pero ese era el único lugar de la academia en el que había un poquito más de calor.Se sentó en una de las mesas,y se quedó allí como por unos 10 minutos.Entonces alguien entró por la puerta…Iruka?No:

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero ésta vez no estaba dulce y cariñoso como ayer,aparentemente tenía un dolor de cuello que lo estaba matando y el frío aumentaba el dolor,Sasuke gritaba,se quejaba,se sentó bruscamente en una mesa en frente de Sakura,y ni siquiera la miró.

-Ése si es el Sasuke que yo conozco!-dijo Sakura con ironía,sabiendo que Sasuke no la escucharía en medio de "su insoportable dolor".

Entonces Sakura se levantó,bajó un escalon y se acercó a Sasuke,y puso su manó en su cuello e hizo un movimiento extraño con la mano,en un segundo Sasuke se calló,dejó de quejarse,su mirada se relajo por completo…el dolor había desaparecido y él estaba relajado.Después de todo Sakura era una gran ninja médico ahora.

Sasuke volteó lentamente y vió a Sakura.

-Sakura-chan gracias-

Sakura sólo sonrió e iba a quitar su manó del cuello de Sasuke,pero éste la sostuvo para que no la quitara de su cuello…

-No…Sakura…por favor…un poco más…-

-Sasuke,ya basta sólo lo hoce para que dejaras de gritar ya sueltam…-

-Le diré a Tsunade que te quedaste dormida ayer en una simple misión de rango D- "amenazó" Sasuke(aunque claramente era un súplica,porque una amenaza más estúpida!por favor!)

Sakura solo le sonrió a Sasuke y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces Sakura se arrodilló sobre la silla donde se encontraba y colóco ambas manos en el cuello de Sasuke,y lenta y delicadamente comenzó a masajearlo,Sasuke se relajó como nunca en su vida,y comenzaba a sentir como el sentimiento que tenía por Sakura comenzaba a crecer…

Sakura simplemente se sentía feliz,de hacerlo feliz,el hecho de ver como ella hacía desaparecer su dolor,y lo hacía relajarse,el hecho de que ella pudiera hacerlo sonreir y sentirse bien…

Ambos estaban sintiendo la dulsura y la ternura del otro,la paz que sintieron bajó el árbol en el parque regresaba,pero mezclada con un poco de emosión,con un poquito menos de tranquilidad,y algo más de ternura…

Pasaron 20 minutos,y Sakura alejó las manos de el cuello de Sasuke lentamnte,éste tomó una de ellas y la besó,se giró hacia Sakura,Sakura se sentó y se sonrojo,y Sasuke comenzaba a embobarse otra vez con ella,per entonces ella se puso muy nerviosa porque no quería perder el control de sí misma,se sentía demasiado feliz,y no quería que se le escapara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,y tampoco quería sonrojarse más(sí era posible)se suponía que ella estaba molesta con el…así que antes de que el puediera embelezarse más,le dijo rápidamente:-adiós- y se fue corriendo fuera del salón.

Sasuke sólo se quedó sonriendole al techo,sintiendo!

Sí sintiendo,no le importaba por qué sentía eso,ni que era eso,ni se le afectaba a su orgullo,ni nada…solo le importaba sentirlo,porque _eso _que claramente estaba en _ella _lo hacía feliz.

**Día Tres**

ººº

Sakura estaba sentada en la biblioteca,ya que había llegado muuyy temprano como el día anterior,sólo que hoy hacía aún más frío.

Sakura intentaba ignorar el frío que había leyendo la novela de Jiraya,no era la cosa más interesante del mundo(aunque Kakashi no opine lo mismo) pero algo distrae…ya iva por la parte de "Paraíso del Coqueto" y al igual que el día anterior,Sasuke entró por la puerta,pero ésta vez sí estaba de buen humor.

Se sentó al lado de Sakura y otra vez eran las únicas 2 personas en la academia.

-Te gustan las novelas de Jiraya?-

-No,pero no hay nada mejor que leer aquí,además intento descubrir que es lo que le ve de bueno Kakashi-sensei a éste libro.-

-Paraíso del coqueto??-dijo Sasuke acercándose mucho a la pelirosa para poder ver lo que estaba leyendo.

-Jiraya es un pervertido ¬¬-

-Si algo.-

Sasuke y Sakura estaban leyendo el libro juntos,de lo mas aburridos esperando que ocurriera algo.

Entonces comenzó una tormenta de nieve en Febrero!!???? Pues sí hubo una tormenta de nieve en febrero…era un jutsu inventado por un enemigo de Akatsuki,pero éste enemigo(cuyo nombre no inventé) observó que dentro de la acdemia "no había nadie" entonces se marchó…pero dejó la tormenta de nieve en pie,y no se sabía en cuánto tiempo desaparecería,lo cierto es que NADIE sin ecepsión podría salir o entrar a la academia de Konoha.

Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de leer pues el frío aumentó de manera muy brusca.

-Qué coño pasa!?Por qué hay tanto frío!?-preguntó Sakura soltando el libro y abrazandose a si misma.

Entonces Sasuke se levantó y se asomó por la ventana y su cara de susto y sorpresa fue inimaginable.

-Sakura ven!!-

Sakura corrió hasta la ventana y se asustó tanto o más que Sasuke…

-Estamos en febreo!!!est es imposible!debe de ser algún jutsu extraño!-dijo Sakura.

Entonces Sasuke se acercó a la puerta de la biblioteca y la abrió,Sakura lo acompaño y recorieron toda la academia que estaba congelada,pero no encontraron manera de salir de ella,ni manera de romper el jutsu.

-Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que el jutsu se deshaga solo-

-Está bien Sasuke-kun,mira crees que la comida de la cafetería se haya congelado?-

-No sé,espero que no,es todo lo que tenemos hasta que la tormenta desaparezca-

Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a la cafetería del área de los niños en entrenamiento(a los que aún no se les entregaba la banda) y algunos alimentos estaban congelados pero la mayoría podían consumirse.La pelirosa y el vengador los tomaron y se los llevaron a la biblioteca,ya que ese lugar y el salón de Iruka eran los más cálidos(más bien los menos fríos).

-Y ahora qué?-preguntó Sakura.

-Toma-dijo Sasuke entregandole un pedazo de pan.

"Desayunaron" si así se le puede llamar con pan,queso,y hielo anaranjado(jugo de naranja congelado xD)

-Sasuke-kun qué pasará si no nos alcanza la comida,o si se congela,o si…-

-Nos preocuparemos por lo que pasara cuando pase!ok? tranquila,ahora tenemos que hayar la manera de mantener el calor de nuestros cuerpos-

-Si Sasuke tienes razón,y la única manera que tenemos en éste momento de mantener el calor es…-

Sakura y Sasuke caminaron hasta una esquina de la bibioteca,totalmente aislada,y se sentaron el piso.

-Es abrazandonos-completó Sasuke.

Entonces Sasuke sonrió y Sakura puso una cara de miedo,entonces Sasuke la abrazó,y Sakura le correspondió aprentandóse más contra el pecho de Sasuke y abrzándolo fuerte.

Pasó un rato,y ellos seguían abrazados,entonces comenzó a escucharse una melodía…la radio,Tsundae tenía un sistema automático para que todas las mañanas se escuchra la radio a la misma hora,estaban transmitiendo un programa llamado "Sin Intenrrupciones" donde no había publicidad,ni se escuchaban los locutores hablando,y pasaban varias canciones seguidas.

Y comenzó una que tenía un ritmo lento…

_**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez**_

_**descifrando**_

_**tu silencio…**_

Y conforme se escuchaba la canción los recuerdos invadían la mente de Sasuke y Sakura…la canción describía a la perfección el amor de Sakura por Sasuke…lo describía perfectamente…

_**Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel**_

_**pero pierdo**_

_**en el intentó…**_

Sakura abrazó a Sasuke aún más fuerte,y ambos no solon recordaban, prestaban mucha atecón a la letra…

_**Y por mas que busco darte amor**_

_**nunca te fijas en mi**_

_**si supieras que puedo morir por ti**_

_**por ti…**_

Sakura no pudo evitar llorar un poco,era exactamente lo que ella sentía por él,desde el momento en que se concocieron,Sasuke se dió cuenta…de eso…Así era el amor que le tenía Sakura y ella se lo confesó cuando el se fue con Orochimaru…-(_Tu siempre ma haz odiado verdad?_)-recordaba Sasuke…esa fue una de las cosas que Sakura le dijo antes de que el se fuera.

_**Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante**_

_**un amor casi imposible**_

_**invisible como el aire**_

_**eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime comunal**_

_**un amor casi imposible**_

_**como fuego que no arde**_

_**te me haz vuelto inalcanzable**_

_**inalcanzable…**_

Sasuke secó las lágrimas de Sakura y la abrazó aún más fuerte,acarició su cabello,y Sakura le acarició a Sasuke suavemente la mejilla.

_**Me vivo en la vereda de tu soledad**_

_**cuando alguien**_

_**te lastima**_

_**y ganas de decirte que no hay nadie mas**_

_**que te ame**_

_**sin medidas**_

_**como duele verte suspirar**_

_**porque no te hace feliz**_

_**si supieras que puedo morir por ti**_

_**por ti…**_

Sonó otra vez el coro,una melodía,el coro de nuevo,y la radio se apagó porque las instalaciones eléctricas no funcionaban bien.

-Sakura…-dijo Sasuke per se detuvo al ver que Sakura se giró para mirarlo.

Entonces Sakura le acarició la mejilla tiernamente y enseguida le dió una cachetada.

-Sabes todo lo que me haz hecho sufrir!?-dijo Sakura,pero no estaba molesta.

-Eh?-dijo Sasuke con cara de confusión.

Sakura hizo otro gesto de enojo fingido,y Sasuke otra vez acercó su cara a ella,pero sus narices chocaron,entonces comenzaron a reirse.

-Qué se supone que fue eso?-preguntó la kunoichi sonriendo.

-Pues no sé.-

Ambos se quedaron mirandose fijamente un rato,y Sakura recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke,y se quedaron dormidos.

**Día Cuatro**

ººº

Sasuke y Sakura despertaron en la biblioteca entumecidos por el frío,la tormenta ya se había ido.Así que dedcidieron guardar los alimentos en la cafetería,eran las 6:00am y la 5tª hokage llegaría a las 8:00am.

De todas maneras tenían que quedarse para recibir su misión,pero aún tenían dos horas para estar solos.

Sasuke y Sakura fueron al salón de Iruka,y decidieron esperar allí a Tsunade para contarle lo de la tormenta y el enemigo sin nombre.

Los dos estaban de pie al lado de una mesa.

-Sakura-chan-

-Dime Sasuke-kun.-

Entonces Sasuke tomó a Sakura por los hombros y se acercó a ella.

-Sasuke suéltame!!!!-

-Sakura tu…-

-Suéltame!!!-reclamaba Sakura

-Yo…-

-Sasuke Uchiha te exijo que me sueltes!!!-

-Sakura me enamoré de ti-

Sakira se sonrojó,el corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido,se tambaleó y cayó sobre la mesa sentada.

-Que?-

-Que me enamore de ti-

-Sasuke esta es una broma verdad.-

-Por supuesto que no-

La respiración de Sakura se torNó lenta,sentía tanta felicidad,pero estaba tan nerviosa.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos dulcemente,Sakura tenía una cara de confusión inimaginable,Sasuke se acercó dispuesto a darle un beso,pero ella alejó su cara para evitarlo.

-No te besaré a menos que tú también lo quieras-dijo Sasuke acariciando la cabeza de Sakura.

-Sakura…por favor…-continuó Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun…es decir tu y yo…no podemos es decir…no-

-Por qué?por el golpe?-

-No eso ya no importa-

-Entonces por qué?-

-Sasuke,cómo te lo explico? Estoy viviendo un sueño…y qué tal si se convierte en una pesadilla?-

-Confía en mi-

Sakura sólo lo abrazo,se bajó de la mesa se sentaron juntos,miranron por la ventana los pajaritos que volaban y esperaron que llegara Tsunade-sama.

**Día Cinco**

ººº

Eran las 7:00pm y Sasuke estaba comiendo una dona en la cafetería estaba sentado sólo mirando por la ventana,y por su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento: -(La dona está rica)—:D—

Sakura estaba tomando jugo de manzana,y entonces vió a Sasuke sentado comiendo dona.

Se le acercó por la espalda y el aún no notaba su presencia,entonces ella acercó su cara al cuello de Sasuke e hizo como si fuera a darle un besito en el cuello, entonces Sasuke volteó la cara rápidamente y Sakura se alejó para no besarlo,sonrió y dijo:

-Ya quisieras…-

Sasuke se rió un poco y contestó:

-Ven sientate-

Sakura se sentó a su lado,le dio un mordisquito a la dona de Sasuke y comezaron a platicar…se dieron cuenta de el monton de cosas que tenían en común,conversaron mucho se les fue el tiempo…estaban comodísimos hablando sin parar,sin descansar,hablaron de 1001 temas,con confianza se decían todos,hubieron confensiones,hablaron de sus amigos,de lo que pensaban del 3er hokage.En resumen:se dijeron todo lo que no le habían dicho a nadie en años.De pronto Sasuke preguntó por casualidad.

-Qué hora es?-

-Las 10:00pm-

-LAS 10:00PM!!!!!?????-dijeron a coro.Se entretuvieron tanto hablando que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo,hablaron por horas O.O.

-Te llevo a tu casa-dijo Sasuke.

-Si está bien-

En el auto pusieron la radio y estaban pasando una canción muy loca,y ellos al oír la letra se miraron y comenzaron a criticarla y acabaron riendo,cada vez que pasaban una canción romántica Sasuke le decía a Sakura:-Te la dedico- Sakura sólo le sonreia y se sonrojab,pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de la emoción.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura,Sasuke se despidió de ella besandola en la mejilla y le dijo:

-En serio…no quieres besarme?jaja-

-Bueno…es difícil resistirme a ti- (Coño!!!!!!se me saliióóóóó hablé de más NOOOO coño!!!!!por qué a mi????nooooooooooooo)-gritaba la _inner(yo interna)_ de Sakura

-En serio?-preguntó Sasuke con cara de soñador.

-P-pues y-yo y-yp ha-hable de mas!!!Buenas noches hasta mañana-

dijo Sakura a punto de entrar a su casa,pero Sasuke la tomó del brazo y le dijo:

-Por qué luchas?no tengas miedo…confía en mi-

-Sasuke-kun ya te dije que no puedo…-

-Si puedes-

-Buenas noches-dijo Sakura soltando su brazo de la mano de Sasuke.

-Te quiero buenas noches-dijo Sasuke y se fue en su auto.

**Día Seis: La hora cero.**

Sasuke estaba en la academia,temprano como los últimos 4 días,sólo llegaba a esa hora(6:00am) para estar a solas con Sakura,sabía que ellos 2 eran los únicos que estaban allí a esa hora.

Sakura llegío a la academia y se asomó cuidadosamente por la ventana al salón de Iruka,y vió a Sasuke,comenzó a darse cuenta que cada vez que lo veía ella se alegraba,su corazón latía,ella se sentía llana de paz,y a su lado podía escaparse del mundo problemático,a un mundo perfecto,y lo mejor de todo era que él sentía lo mismo!!:D.

Sakura se sentía tan feliz en ese momento,y solamente pensó en las ganas que tenía de darle un beso.

La puerta del salón se abrió,Sasuke vió a Sakura se levantó y se acerco a ella con una sonrisa;Sakura cerró la puerta miró a Sasuke fijamente a los ojos y sin tiempo de pensar en nada…

-Sasuke-kun…me rindo!-

La sonrisa de Sasuke se volvió mas notoria abrazó a Sakura tan fuerte qué la cargo,y al ver que los pies de la pelirosa no tocaban el piso,dio una vuelta y la giró en el aire,entonces Sakura sonrió lo abrazó y lo besó.

Sasuke y Sakura se besaron varias veces,Sakura se sentó en una mesa y Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura,ella se recostó sobre él y le besó el cuello,ambos estaban jungando se estaban divirtiendo,se estaban riendo,estaban caminado por el salón abrazandose y besandose.

Sakura estaba parada en medio del salón,y Sasuke la abrazaba por la espalda mientras le besaba el cuello,Sakura sonreía y besaba la cabeza de Sasuke,entonces dijo

-Hay que aprovechar ahora Sasuke-kun,sólo son 2 horas...-

-Por qué tenías miedo Sakura?-

-Porque esto es una fantasía,y las fantasías duran hasta las 12 de la noche,después tofo vuelve a la normalidad y el cuento se acaba.-

-Qué haces si te digo que puedo demostrarte lo contrario? y qué esta fantasía es eterna?-

-Cómo?-

-Estas invitada cordialmente al Gran baile de Konoha,se acaba después de las 12,entonces te demostrare que podemos ser felices.-

Sakura le besó la mejilla

-Sasuke-kun al fin llegó este día…-

-Al fin…-

Sakura empujó a Sasuke y éste cayó acostado en una mesa,Sakura sonrió y se acostó encima de Sasuke y comenzó a besarle el pecho,entonces Sasuke la abrazó la acarició y la besó en la boca,ambos sonreian tanto,estaban sintiendo algo tan intenso,que no querían que acabara,algo tan hermoso,pero al mismo tiempo resultaba divertido porque en realidad estaban jugando…

Sasuke giró a Sakura y comenzó a besarle el cuello y Sakura le mordió el labió superior a Sasuke.

-Si te duele la boca es que te gusto-dijo Sakura después de morderlo

-Entonces si me sangra es que te amo-

-Oops perdón!-

-Ya se cómo me las vas a pagar-

Sasuke comenzó a abrazar a Sakura estaban uno acostado en frente del otro(recuerden que estaban en una mesa larga pero angosta)

Entonces Sasuke empezó a arrimar a Sakura muy a la orilla.

-Sasuke no!!!!-

-Te dije que me las ibas a pagar-

-Te vienes conmigo-

y ambos acabaron tirados en el piso Sasuke encime de Sakura,y solo se rieron.

ºººº

Bueno les gustó???espero que si,prometo que lo continuaré tan pronto como pueda!!!!pero es que mi mama me quitó el internet ¬¬ así que solo se que puede tardar un poco en publicarse!!!PERO LO PUBLICOOO :D

**Agregenme al msn!!!!Clicqueen mi nombre ahí esta mi msn!!!Es que si lo pongo aquí fanfiction no lo publica!!!!Agregenme hagan click en mi perfil!!!ahi esta!!!por fa!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**Í **_**(derechos reservados copy right de Yuna Aoki) **_

_Un beso!!!_

_Byyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeee_


End file.
